


why did I stay alive?

by yurururu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Happy Ending, Suffering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurururu/pseuds/yurururu
Summary: Вилбур после событий 16 ноября, но который не потерял свою последнюю жизнь.
Kudos: 5





	why did I stay alive?

**Author's Note:**

> why im still posting my shitworks lol.

Темнота начала потихоньку разбавляться светом. С каждым разом, прилагая тяжелый труд, свет был всё ближе и ближе. Он будто манил к себе, ждал его возвращения, дабы показать что-то чудесное. Да, это действительно чудесно... Но будет ли оно иметь такое же значение после всего, что случилось?

Вилбур открыл глаза. Всё тело адски болело и ныло, что было тяжело пошевелить хотя бы рукой, но Вил не собирался подниматься, пусть и хотел. "Почему я выжил?", "Зачем я открыл глаза?" - такими вопросами он задавался, продолжая лежать, уткнувшись лбом в землю, и не знал даже, радоваться ему или огорчаться. 

Не в силах рассуждать, сколько прошло времени, парень-таки поднялся, держась за рядом стоящее дерево. Ноги все ещё дрожали и подкашивались, но Сут думал, что, продолжая опираться на рядом находящиеся деревья, камни и прочие предметы, он сможет куда-нибудь, да дойти. Но не тут-то было. Вилбура перекосило от внезапно ударившей боли по телу. Он опустил взгляд и увидел багровое пятно на кофте, вновь упал на колени. Его голову окутали воспоминания, от которых дышать стало еще труднее.

Война. Выборы.  
Попытки вернуть нацию.  
Масштабный взрыв.  
Разочарование остальных.  
Шокированное лицо Томми.  
Убийство от рук Филза.

Верно, в Л'Манбурге Вила никто не ждал. Он предатель, оборвавший жизнь того, чем дорожил больше всего и всех, наплевавший на тех, кто шёл с ним бок о бок с самого начала. Его не будет ожидать ничего хорошего, если он вернётся: осуждение Томми, печаль Таббо, недовольство Фанди и многое другое, - Вилбур не хотел видеть ничего из этого. Он верит, что теперь весь мир его ненавидит.

Парень поднялся с земли вновь и вцепился рукой за то же дерево. На этот раз он попытался сделать шаг: отдало неприятной колкостью и давлением в груди из-за подъема с земли в целом, но он переставил ногу вперед без особых жертв, что не могло не радовать. Так он прошел от одного дерева к следующему, от следующего к другому, держась за живот и иногда останавливаясь, дабы сделать передышку и подождать, пока боль немного стихнет. В тот момент он не думал ни о чём, он даже не задумался, куда ему вообще идти, дабы найти помощь, заслужил ли он её вообще, и почему он продолжает так агрессивно цепляться за жизнь, оставшись без всякого смысла существования.

С каждым разом делать шаг было все тяжелее. Вилбур уже не обращал внимание, куда идёт, вообще не смотрел под ноги, что было огромной ошибкой. Шагнув вперед, он не почувствовал под собой земли, оступился и, упав на землю, покатился кубарем вниз. В ушах зазвенело, а в глазах потемнело вновь. 

"Независимость... или смерть. Если мы не устроим революцию, то выиграем ничего. Мы лучше умрём, чем сдадимся и присоединимся к вашему СМП". 

"Должен ли я выстрелить в него, или лучше выстрелить в небо..?"

"Этого не должно было произойти".

"Злодей ли я в этой истории?" 

"Сможет ли убийство Шлатта исправить что-либо? Убийство Шлатта исправит лишь одну вещь..."

"Если у меня нет Л'Манбурга, ни у кого не будет Л'Манбурга!"

"Если ты вздумаешь взорвать Л'Манбург, то останься здесь и взорвись вместе с ним!"

"Этого не должно было произойти".

Вилбур очнулся вновь. Боли, что в прошлый раз были терпимыми, сменились другими, более раздражающими и отвратительными, но он смог к ним хоть немного, но привыкнуть. Вил подполз к ближайшему дереву и оперся о него спиной. 

Тот голос, что он слышал, помимо своего... Томми. Томми, человек, что всегда был рядом с Вилбуром, даже если не поддерживал его идеи, что прошел вместе с ним войну, разделял переживания и был с ним в одной лодке. Вил сделал вывод: он больше не сможет спокойно смотреть в его глаза. 

Путь продолжился. Тяжелый и мучительный. Было чувство, словно Вил вот-вот упадет, сломается, развалится. Ноги ныли уже не только от боли, но и от усталости, ладони исцарапаны в кровь из-за его агрессивных попыток вцепиться за все, что он видит, лишь бы не упасть. 

Но он всё-таки упал, не в силах больше идти. Это конец. И будь, что будет, уже так наплевать на всё и на себя. 

Его глаза снова закрывались: не от потери сознания, а от дикого переутомления. И он бы уже впал в дрëму, если бы не пронзительный крик где-то там, вдалеке:  
\- Вил? Вилбур! - прокричал он, побежав в сторону бывшего президента Л'Манбурга.

Сут точно узнал этот голос, но это последнее, что он хотел услышать. Томми. Он уже чувствовал, как стыд и вина подкрадываются исподтишка, его единственным желанием становиться пропасть прямо сейчас, провалиться под землю. 

\- Тупорылый ты придурок, Вилбур! Почти умираешь, пропадаешь, какого хера ты заставляешь меня так волноваться о тебе?! - кричит блондин, падая перед Вилом, тяня его к себе в объятия и зарываясь носом в его волосы. 

Удивление такой реакцией со стороны Томми нахлынуло Вила с головой. Он ожидал всего, но не подобной нежности. Ни тот, ни другой ничего не говорили. Им просто нечего говорить.

Вилбур из последних сил сжал Томми в своих объятиях. Как бы ему не было страшно от собственных навязчивых мыслей, он по прежнему переживал за своего младшего брата и действительно...скучал по нему. 

\- Я рядом, Вил. Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы не случилось. Ты знаешь это. Ты помнишь это?  
\- ...Помню.  
\- ...Что за неуверенность, мистер Бывший Президент Нашей Нации?! Громко и чётко!  
\- Помню.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Держись за меня, я отведу тебя к помощи.


End file.
